All She Has To Give
by Lilas
Summary: Before the Kiyubi attacked, the Yondaime takes his wife out to have some fun. (Story sort of ties in with The Little Things. An 'in-between' sort of fic) STAND ALONE.


Author: Lilas

Title: All She Has To Give

Disclaimer: Naruto and its plot are not mine pouts Ame, however, is. Even though Moonsheen and I came up with her, I've taken my liberties with her character and how I think she acts, so for all intents and purposes, _this_ Ame is mine. So is the Yondaime's personality. His name is taken from the much popular thought of what it could be, which I happen to agree with!

Summary: The Yondaime takes his wife out for a day of fun.

Author's note: Back again with another Ame fic! After all those positive reviews from _the Little Things_, I just couldn't leave her alone. I thought of this a few days before Mother's Day, and I wanted to write it for then, but I got lazy. LOL! So anyway, here's another Ame fic. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed _The Little Things_ and who said they liked her. Lemme know if she's still okay!

* * *

He looked at her as she weaved around the crowded tables, blond hair tied high up on her head, loose strands flying down her back and around her face. She was beaming her usual smile at the customers, delivering their food with the utmost efficiency –while it was still hot and steaming. He watched as she bowed quickly and placed a slender hand on her overgrown belly.

She was getting big, and she knew that. Already the old man at the Ichiraku was giving her odd looks that were bound to be verbalized into a maternal leave. How far along was she? Six months now? Or was it five? You'd think that as a father he would know, but he was sorry to say that he didn't. He didn't know because he'd been so busy that he had only been able to see her late at night when he managed to get home and she was still awake.

She had told him it was okay, that she didn't mind, that her mother (of all people!) was taking care of her (and how his mother-in-law must hate him!). She had told him that she was fine in their apartment, that she was practicing her breathing and keeping healthy by exercising. She had even promised him she was eating other things than ramen, despite the fact that she craved the food more than was humanly healthy. Even so, he felt guilty. It was his duty as a father and as a husband to be taking care of his wife (as the Sandaime had reminded him yesterday afternoon after catching him languidly looking out the window toward the Ichiraku).

And so he had decided today was her day (not that everyday shouldn't be hers). Today he was going to spend all of his free time with her! He looked up sheepishly toward his office and hoped the Sandaime wouldn't mind if he played hookie for a day. He loved the village immensely, but he had discovered soon after marrying Ame that some things he loved much more than others. Like his love for miso ramen over pork ramen for example, although that was a poor one since he loved Ame much more than miso ramen…

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked up at a pair of stunning blue eyes which winked mischievously at him as a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. It was miso. He grinned and dug right in, putting off answering his wife's question for as long as possible. Sometimes he marveled at the fact they were even married. It had taken him forever to woo her, and an even longer time to get her to accept his marriage proposal. If he thought about it, his never-ending pursuit could have made him a stalker – if it wasn't for the fact that she could kick his ass.

"This is really good."

"It's on the house."

"Not on my tab?"

"What tab?! You never pay off anything, you lazy bum!"

"Hey, watch your tongue while you're speaking to the Hokage."

He immediately regretted saying that as a fist descended on his head and firmly connected with it. He whimpered and shrunk back from the glare on the woman's face. She looked like she could take on five Anbus and be done with them just in time to go shopping. Or at least she looked like she could take on a fully grown Hokage. A thought, he presumed, he wouldn't have a problem with provided there was a bed and lots of chocolate sauce.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…" she blushed bright red and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear, "like you'd rather I was the miso ramen."

He grinned and kissed her quickly, taking perverse pleasure as her blush increased. He drowned the last of his soup before letting out a satisfied burp, ducking another swat, and grabbing her slim waist and kissing her once more –a much more engaging and provocative kiss that thoroughly reminded him _why_ he had married her. He grinned evilly at her, already thinking of one hundred different things they could get up to back at their apartment when he saw her disappointed and angered glare.

"What was that for?"

He stared. "What… do you mean?"

"Arashi…" She sounded hurt and disappointed and for a second he wondered if she was going to rip him a new one. "You know I can't…" she gestured around with her arms, "you know… I'm in my sixth month…"

He stared at her dumbly, wondering what in the world she was talking about until he felt his hand pressed against her engorged belly and felt a small kick hit it. He gasped and stared up at her, blue eyes wide and amazed, radiating with love and complete adoration.

"He kicked. He kicked my hand! Ame, he--"

"Yes, I know. He's been doing it all day. I think he's hungry."

Never let anyone say the Yondaime didn't get a hint when it was thrown his way. With a huge grin he turned his wife around and promptly marched her out of the restaurant, yelling to the patron that he'd bring him back his best waitress as soon as he had pampered her some, a comment earning him a laugh from the older man and a whack from the girl in his arm. He proceeded to drag her to every store he knew she liked best, and promptly began to spoil her.

"Arashi… Don't you think this is a bit much?" She was holding various bags of sweets, from chocolate covered strawberries to lollipops, as well as several bags of new clothes. "I'm never going to wear these again, you know? I could just keep wearing your clothes."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to her, eyes wide and incredulous. "What do you mean you're never going to wear them again? Our little boy is going to be an only child?"

"Well… I suppose not… But… Well… I guess what I mean to say is that you don't have to do this," she replied sheepishly, ducking her head down so that her hair covered her face and hid her from her husband's azure gaze.

"Oh. Well, I want to. You deserve it." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed her hand once more, leading her down another busy avenue.

She watched slightly alarmed as the amount of bags they were carrying grew by the hour, but decided to say nothing. She wasn't what many people would call vain, but it had been a very long time since Arashi had had the time of day to spare her and take her out shopping and have some fun. She didn't blame him; she knew how difficult the times were, and she was fully aware of the threat befalling the village from the other countries. She may not have been a kunoichi, but she wasn't dumb. She followed what was going on around her, and she was fully aware that another war loomed in the distance. And she knew that the first person to go off to fight would be the man walking next to her, ready to protect his village at the cost of his life. But she wished he didn't.

She needed him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" she looked up startled. "Oh… Nothing."

He looked at her doubtfully before pulling her close to him and turning sharply into an ally. He held her by the waist, smiling stupidly as he felt her tight muscles; muscles containing within themselves the life of his child. _His_ child. It was a thought that, even after six months, he had yet to grow accustomed to. He felt her gaze on him and looked up to meet her slightly darker eyes, grinning softly and kissing her with just as much restrain.

He placed a hand on her pale cheek. "I know I haven't been paying much attention to you." He placed a finger on her lips as she opened them to protest. "I know I haven't, and I just want to say I'm sorry. I know you're aware of what's been going on, and I know you've been patient with me. And I'm aware that this is a really cheap way of saying thank you for putting up with me, but this is what this is. It's my thank you, because I don't know what I'd have done without you."

She smiled then and kissed the finger resting on her lips, watching amused as it was pulled back in a surprised gasp. "I know. And I understand. Thank you." She leaned forward and brushed her lips to his for a few moments before she grabbed his hands and pulled him back into the streets.

She grinned wickedly as she pulled him forward towards some more shops. "Come on then, honey. I need some more clothes for _after_ the pregnancy."

"Huh? But--" His teeth clamped shut when he saw the store he was being dragged into. "Ame… Dearest… I don't think…"

"But Arashi… You said this was your way of saying thank you…" She pouted and blinked her eyes rapidly.

He stared at her and wondered why it was that at that moment, as his wife dragged him into a lingerie store, he thought that he'd rather be fighting a war than be put under what he knew, and what he knew she knew, would be complete and utter humiliation followed by a surprising amount of blood loss.


End file.
